


I'll stay for you

by FeverAndRemedy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, a dash of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverAndRemedy/pseuds/FeverAndRemedy
Summary: There’s little Leon does to deny Raihan, as much as he tries. And he does try. But succeeding is hard, especially when Raihan is always looking at him like that.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 551





	I'll stay for you

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Raihan fucks Leon in a locker room at 3 am. Happy holidays!  
> Testimonials: "no one ever should have let you get ahold of british words"

It’s three in the morning when Leon finishes his battle with Raihan. And wins, because yes, that’s what champions do.

“Good thing I didn’t stream that one, innit?” Raihan shouts from halfway across the stadium. Leon can tell he’s vaguely out of breath; they both are. Something about not dynamaxing makes a fight feel… different.

They both agreed not to. Though the gym in Hammerlocke is technically Raihan’s, their battle here is off the books. As a Champion, Leon can’t be going around having unsanctioned battles, but at midnight, in an empty arena - as long as there’s no dynamaxing going on, who’s going to notice?

“If you beat me, I wouldn’t be the unbeatable Champion, now would I?” Leon huffs a laugh, using the collar of his shirt to wipe some sweat off his forehead. Raihan is still a distance away from him, but he sees the way those eyes linger on him, and Leon can’t tell if the heat in his face is just a side effect of standing beneath Flygon’s Sunny Day or if he’s actually blushing.

He shakes his head a little, throwing long, dark purple strands out of his face. No reason for a champion to feel bashful, what is he, 16?

The two close the distance between them and clap hands together before pulling one another into a quick hug. Raihan is warm. He smells like smoke and tangerines.

“Besides,” Leon adds when they part, “no one’s watching you stream this late.”

Raihan offers his signature lopsided grin, cheeky and all too proud to show off his snaggletooth.

“On the contrary, Champ,” he says, tapping his phone’s screen where the Rotom floats around him. Always close by - just in case. “Don’t tell me you don’t have your notifications on for me?”

Leon rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have notifications on for anybody.”

“No!” Raihan leans back and feigns offense, clutching a dextrous hand to his heart. “Ugh. I’m hurt!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon stands with his hands on his hips, taking a good look around the stadium. It feels hollow. So strange to see it empty and quiet. The stands look like gravestones with no ghosts to fill them. “You don’t think it’s too obvious, do you?”

“Y’mean that we battled?”

“Uh, yeah,” Leon points to a series of dark marks on the turf. Stadiums like these are designed to take any hit without much bending or breaking. The environment has to be sturdy enough not to need fixing after every battle; it would just take too much time and money. However, there are clearly few (or no) places that can fully take the force of Leon’s Charizard. “Those’ll come out, yeah?”

“It’s _my_ gym,” Raihan winks. “I’ll have it cleaned up. What the league won’t know won’t hurt them.”

The two start heading for the lockers, walking the silent distance from the field to the tunnel. It’s not until then that Leon can feel the day’s events start to weigh him down.

The only reason he’s in Hammerlocke to begin with is for a new League-sponsored museum that opened that afternoon. He’d spent the morning on the train from Wyndon then all day with the Chairman and media doing PR rubbish. He can’t knock all of it - it just comes with the job. It’s why he wasn’t able to meet up with Raihan until literally midnight. Leon’s grateful that Raihan waited for him. He’s not always sure what Raihan’s up to these days. The chances they get to see each other can be few and far between during busy seasons. Not many gym challengers make it to Raihan’s gym, but the event makes busy for every leader.

The air in the locker room is pleasantly cooler than the heat of the field. It hits Leon like a refreshing breath, lifting his spirits a little. He groans a little as he tries to stretch out a tightness in his shoulder.

Ahead of him, Raihan’s opening a high locker and rummaging through his bag. He checks behind him and lifts a brow.

“You look like shite.” Always so tactful. “That museum thing really take it out of you today?”

Leon puts a foot on the bench and stretches his leg, feeling a sense of ease in the way it pulls his muscles and burns pleasantly. He shrugs in response.

“Wasn’t so bad. Just a long day. Glad it’s over, to be honest. Is that bad?” Leon sits on the bench, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair.

“Nah,” Raihan shrugs. He leans his back against the lockers and sticks his hands into his jacket pockets. “S’not bad. A lot for someone to do in a day, you know. But you still made it here to fight me.”

He winks at Leon for the second time in the past ten minutes, emphasizing his point by plucking a Pokeball off of his belt and tossing it in the air. He catches it with ease and turns back around, removing the holsters from his waist and placing them carefully in the bag in his locker.

“True,” Leon laughs. He sets his hat down beside him and puts his own Pokeball holsters back into his bag, which was sitting on the ground under the bench. “I wouldn’t pass up a chance to beat you. Remember when we first started doing the gym challenge? You, me, and Sonia?”

Raihan whistles. He takes his bag out of the locker and sets it on the bench. Leon can see in his face he’s remembering it with a mix of fondness and embarrassment, and can’t help the hearty laugh that escapes him.

“I could never win against you,” Leon smiles, taking a moment to look at Raihan - to really look at him; his best friend, his greatest rival. “You were such a wanker.”

Raihan barks a laugh, but stifles it, looking down as his shoes. There’s a tightness in his shoulders that Leon hopes doesn’t mean he’s thinking about it too hard. They were quite the rivals when they were teenagers. Leon can’t quite recall when it started to change, but Raihan used to beat him and his Pokemon into the ground. It was merciless.

Then, eventually, Leon started to win. He started winning against Raihan and never stopped. Since then, Leon’s been one of the only people to best the “master of dragons.” Rarely, a challenger will win against Raihan, and Leon, with a mix of vengeance and personal pride, gladly beats them on the field.

“I was, wasn’t I?” Raihan smiles idly downwards, kicking his foot like he’s readjusting it in his shoe. Nervous habit, Leon thinks.

“Well don’t look so chuffed! You’re still a wanker, that hasn’t changed,” they’re both chuckling, and Leon pulls his hair back into a ponytail and ties it with the hair-tie on his wrist.

“Fair point!” Raihan finally meets his gaze, and there’s a beat of silence. Raihan’s looking him over again, and Leon isn’t sure why. “When did you start doing all that?”

“All what?” Leon gives him a confused look.

“With your hair.”

“Well, it’s getting really long,” he says, brushing a bit of it behind his ear. It’s still not too long around the sides. Not long enough to pull up, anyways. Just the back is long enough, but damn, if it isn’t _long_. He hasn’t thought about cutting it in a while, so it just slipped his mind. Wearing it up keeps it neater. Leon does it when he’s tired or busy.

“You’re tired,” Raihan picks up on it right away. Leon can’t always get away with hiding from him. Those blue eyes are too perceptive. He pushes himself off the lockers steps over to Leon, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. “Your neck okay?”

Leon’s back straightens reactively to the touch. Raihan’s hand is warm.

“It’s alright, just tight.” Leon laughs a hollow sound that betrays how exhausted he is. “I’m thinking about how I have a train to catch in like, five hours.”

Raihan sucks in a sympathetic breath, expression pained on behalf of his rival. He puts his other hand on Leon’s other shoulder, squeezing slightly. Just that small amount of pressure is enough to persuade Leon’s muscles looser.

“Just stay in Hammerlocke.”

“What?” Leon throws a glance behind him, almost forgetting how damn tall Raihan is. Raihan practically towers over him while he’s seated. At least when Leon stands up, he’s not that much taller… right?

“Stay in Hammerlocke,” Raihan repeats himself. His face isn’t blank, but it’s relaxed. He’s not joking, not pushing any buttons or being cheeky. “Just for a little bit. You need a break, Leon, I can tell. You’re tired, and not just because it’s three in the morning.”

“I mean. You’re right,” Leon groans and leans forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. “I have some stuff to take care of in Wyndon, but after that, I should be free the rest of the week. So that’s good.”

“I didn’t ask if you were free the rest of the week.” Leon realizes Raihan’s hands are still on his shoulders, and his chest clenches. Raihan’s thumbs push swirling patterns against the knots at the base of Leon’s neck. “I said you should stay in Hammerlocke. Come on, just for a few days.”

Leon groans again, burying his face in his hands as if hiding himself will make Raihan leave him alone. As soon as he looks Raihan in the face, he’s done for - there’ll be no need to convince him. Leon may be unable to say no to Hop, but Raihan follows close behind. There’s little Leon does to deny Raihan, as much as he tries. And he does try. But succeeding is hard, especially when Raihan is always looking at him like that.

“No, I really…” Leon trails off, letting his hands muffle the feeble attempts at refusal that trip off his lips.

“Come on!” He can hear Raihan’s smile in his voice. He gives Leon a little shake. When Raihan speaks next, his voice is hushed, but right by his ear, and his breath is warm against Leon’s neck. “I don’t get to see you that much anymore.”

The sudden closeness of it startles Leon, who jumps slightly where he sits, back jolting straight. He can feel goosebumps prickle along his arms and he immediately tries to cover them with his hands. Leon’s win against Raihan in the stadium back there will mean nothing if he sees Leon with goosebumps because he did, what? A little whisper in his ear? As if.

“You’re taking the piss!” Leon smirks. “We see each other.”

The weight of Raihan’s body against his when the dragon trainer suddenly leans over him is warm and nice in a way Leon doesn’t realize he’s been craving. When his face heats up this time, he’s sure it isn’t Flygon’s fault.

“Mm. We see each other, sure,” Raihan’s voice is a low thrum in his chest. Leon can feel the vibrations of it against his back. “But do we really, you know. _See_ each other?”

The bastard is really going to be the end of him one of these days. Leon’s looking over his shoulder in disbelief, but before he can say anything, Raihan’s hand hovers gently at the curve of Leon’s jaw. Raihan tilts his head slightly and presses a quick kiss against Leon’s lips. It has been too long, hasn’t it?

Leon truly can’t remember the last time he held Raihan in his arms. He’s honestly been too busy to think about how he feels, let alone be sad about his lack of - let’s say - _companionship_. It catches up with him suddenly, and he kisses Raihan back, wiping the cheeky smirk off of his face.

They catch up for lost time, languidly exchanging kisses in the emptiness of the locker room. Raihan’s lips are slow and deliberate. He kisses Leon like he hasn’t done it in a while (he hasn’t) and like he’s scared he won’t see him for a while after (he will, Leon promises himself). The kiss is soft until it isn’t anymore.

It starts when Raihan’s tongue pushes its way into Leon’s mouth.

“Mm-” the sound Leon makes is stifled by the kiss, and he hurries to comply with the way Raihan’s greedily drinking every hitched breath and pleased hum coaxed out of him.

Raihan kisses Leon like he’s trying to map and memorize every inch of his mouth, and Leon wonders how the hell he could have ever let himself go a single day without this. Who cares about the next PR event or exhibition battle when Raihan could be snogging him silly instead?

Leon feels fingers curl into his ponytail, and he moans loudly against Raihan’s lips when Raihan tugs on his hair. He should have known by the look Raihan was giving him before that the ponytail was doing something for him, but Leon is - admittedly - a bit slow on these things. Sonia would call him dense; maybe she’s right.

Raihan takes it as encouragement and applies more pressure, those long digits tugging on the purple strands until Leon’s head tips back with a gasp.

“Raihan…” Leon’s voice is choked by the assault Raihan’s mouth makes on his throat then. He covers the exposed flesh of Leon’s neck with kisses and little bites, ever so careful with that snaggletooth of his.

He can’t help getting lost in it. Everything else seems to fade from Leon’s awareness except for the warm wetness on his throat, the pleasant swollenness of his own lips, and the tight feeling of want that curls somewhere deep inside of him.

Raihan’s still leaning over him from behind, so Leon doesn’t have to reach far when he sticks his hand between them and presses the curve of his palm into Raihan’s crotch. Oh… oh. Yeah, he guesses he forgot about that. Raihan’s size is rather evident with how he’s straining in his uniform shorts. He’s hard - shit, he’s really hard. Just that revelation has Leon’s own cock twitching, and if that wasn’t enough, there’s always the sound Raihan makes.

It’s a deep grunt that ejects itself from his throat; it surprises Raihan himself, and he reacts by biting the skin of Leon’s throat. Safely, with his front teeth, but the scrape of it and the pressure have Leon crying out. It’s been so long, like Raihan said, too long. Leon’s body craves it, and the sudden awareness at his helplessness to resist his own desire is thrilling.

He grabs the length of Raihan’s cock through the fabric of his shorts, feeling it swell in his hand.

“Fuck-!” Raihan braces himself against Leon’s body, breathless, but laughing faintly. “Well, well, I see you certainly agree with me, then?”

“Yeah, I… fuck, Raihan, I want it,” Leon’s face heats up with embarrassment, though it’s a wonder the blood in his body can even make it to his head when his dick is as hard as it is.

“I appreciate your honesty…” Raihan whispers against Leon’s skin in a way that makes it crawl. Leon can’t do this anymore. He needs to be fucked into next week like, right now, and he communicates this with a whine. Raihan chuckles lowly. “Hmm?”

“I want it,” Leon says again, his hand squeezing. “Please.”

“What do you want, Leon?”

He’s too desperate to be embarrassed anymore.

“Your cock, please…” Leon whines. “Raihan, fuck me.”

“Not a great location, though, is it? I mean, all the lights are on, the custodians are usually done before midnight, but who’s to say?”

“Raihan, I swear to god, if you don’t do something…”

“You’re the one with your hand on my prick!” As if just realizing he could even the playing field, Raihan reaches around and grabs Leon through his shorts. The movement is too quick for Leon to anticipate, and he’s wholly unprepared for it. He can’t help it when he thrusts reactively against Raihan’s hand, and even less, the moan that accompanies it.

Raihan is quiet for about a half second.

“Well, up we go, then,” he says, and Leon can hear the grin in his voice.

Raihan helps pull Leon to his feet and from there it’s a game of both getting to the wall of lockers while simultaneously working through clothing. Just the barest minimum of clothing, that is. Leon ends up with his front against the locker, Raihan’s body flush behind him, his hands working Leon’s shorts down.

“You should just wear these,” Raihan pulls the elastic of the leggings, clearly admiring the view from behind. “It’s a great look.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to compliment my ass later,” Leon smiles in spite of himself. He forgot how playful Raihan gets, and though it can be absurdly irritating when he’s standing here this _needy_ , it’s also special to him. He knows this is how Raihan is in bed, it’s his way of being affectionate. Still, there are more pressing matters at hand. “Just get my bag.”

“ _Your_ bag?” Raihan looks at him, feigning surprise. “Nah, babe, I come double prepared.”

Leon watches with a mix of impressed surprise and offended disbelief as Raihan opens the high locker door with a metal clang and pulls a small container of lube from his bag.

“I. Literally, I can’t believe you.”

“Start believing and pull those leggings down.”

He doesn’t have to tell Leon twice. With a, perhaps unnecessary, wiggle of his hips, he works the tight fabric halfway down his thighs. He can see Raihan crouching down in his periphery, and the uncapping sound of the bottle makes his muscles tense involuntarily… then nothing happens.

“Wait,” Raihan says, as if he’s forgotten something. For fuck’s sake.

“Raihan!” the name comes strangled out of Leon’s throat as he bares his teeth and presses his forehead into the cold steel of the locker he’s pressed up against. “Do you want to do this or not?”

“Promise me you’ll stay in Hammerlocke for a few days?”

“Yes, yes, I promise!” Leon’s hands are high up against the locker. He turns his head and buries his face into his bicep to muffle the laugh that peels from him. It’s terribly frustrating, he can’t help but laugh. But the sound he makes wrangles into a high groan as Raihan slips a wet finger into Leon’s body. Maybe it’s been longer than he thinks; the sensation is uncomfortable at first, to say the least.

“Relax,” Raihan breathes as he continues to work Leon open. Gradually, Leon loosens up, if Raihan’s three fingers inside of him are any evidence.

Leon’s already flushed and short of breath. The way Raihan curls those skilled fingers inside of him only makes him crave more, but Raihan’s good with his hands and likes to use them. He spends another minute or two slowly pumping his fingers into Leon’s ass.

“Doing okay?” Raihan’s voice is quiet, and sweet like honey.

“Mmhm,” Leon hums approval into his own forearm before nodding quickly and shifting his arm up so he can rest his forehead there instead. “I- I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Leon huffs an exhale, his chest tightening slightly with the realization of how much he cares about Raihan in that moment. Leon is strong, Raihan knows this, and Raihan loves to tease him - but they both know it’s been a while since they’ve done this. For Raihan to wait, to make sure he’s ready? He’s been making Raihan wait an awful lot these days, Leon thinks to himself.

“Alright,” Raihan says, the words pulling Leon from his reverie. “Let me just…”

He pushes his fingers sharply into Leon then, and they rub against that special spot that has Leon crying out suddenly, the sound echoing against the too-empty walls. Leon’s dick, previously ignored, stands upright again in an instant, the dark tip leaking.

Raihan chuckles behind him, pulling his fingers out so slowly that Leon’s jaw clenches and he has to steady himself against the lockers again.

“Found it,” Raihan says.

And then Raihan is squeezing more lube into his hand and pumping his length a few times before lining himself up. Leon feels the tip against him - solid and hot.

“Please…” the high whine hardly sounds like him, but it’s too late for Leon to start getting self-conscious about his voice.

“I got you, baby.” Raihan presses his other hand against the curve of Leon’s waist and plunges his cock upwards into the warmth of Leon’s body.

The sound Leon tries to make catches in his chest - he practically sees stars. When he finally regains his ability to make sound again, he moans breathlessly, leaning forwards and arching his back as Raihan slowly pushes the rest of himself into Leon’s ass.

“Mm- it’s bigger than I remember,” Leon manages to choke out, his brow tight.

“You can take it,” Raihan says. He exhales a hot breath onto the back of Leon’s neck as he bottoms out, giving Leon a moment to adjust. “Fuck, you’re still really tight… it doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Leon shakes his head, still struggling to find words. He kind of just wants Raihan to fuck him senseless right now.

“I’m okay, I’m good,” Leon says. Raihan’s size is a lot to handle, but this isn’t like it’s his first time taking him. The pleasant feeling of fullness has his body’s muscles tight and wound like a spring; that desire pooling deep inside of him is sated in a way, but also begs for more.

“Okay, I’m gonna move.”

“Yes,” Leon whines.

When Raihan said he was going to move, Leon doesn’t think it’s going to be like _this_ but it is, and thank God for that. Raihan’s hips snap back and then forwards and upwards into him with a speed that gives away just how similarly desperate Raihan is for this. The sound it makes against Leon’s ass fills the locker room obscenely. Over and over, Raihan thrusts into Leon’s ass, the length and girth of his cock enough to fill Leon and rub every spot inside of him.

He may have been quiet before, but Leon’s mind is too blank to process volume. High, heady moans of _yes_ and _more_ repeat from him with such frequency the words might as well lose their meaning. But it does the trick - Raihan’s losing his composure in the chase after his own orgasm. He’s significantly taller than Leon, so he’s been courteous to Leon’s body by bending his knees slightly to make up for the distance. But Raihan, running on instinct alone, fucks Leon in earnest now - it’s rough, and fast, and maybe a bit sloppy.

“Oh, fuck, you feel so good,” Raihan’s voice is raspy, a delight to Leon’s needy ears. It’s so obvious that he’s unraveling.

Raihan straightens up, his own body unable to continue compensating for Leon’s shorter stature. So instead, he grabs Leon by the hips and hoists him up against the lockers, then slams into him with his hips like his life depends on it.

“Raihan-!” Leon’s chant focuses on the syllables of Raihan’s name. Right now, it’s the only word he knows.

Everything from there is a blur, Raihan’s grip on his ponytail, pulling. His teeth on the nape of his neck. The smell of sweat, the pressure of being sandwiched between the cold locker and Raihan’s body, the faint awareness of his feet half-dangling, half-reaching for the locker or the floor or anything for purchase. And then Raihan is hitting that sweet spot inside of him, and hitting it over and over and over again.

Leon comes with a cry and practically goes boneless.

“Wait,” god, his voice is hoarse, “wait, let me down…”

Raihan grunts with the final shove his cock makes into Leon’s ass before he lets Leon free. He practically collapses onto the floor, but manages to turn around, hands hovering over Raihan’s hips, and Raihan can take the hint.

He grins with that snaggletoothed smile, jaw clenching as he twists his fist along his cock, hips jerking slightly as he finally comes onto Leon’s face.

When he’s done, he leans back against the locker, catching his breath and watching Leon attempt to wipe face through lidded eyes.

“Didn’t think you were gonna do all that,” Raihan says as he adjusts himself back into his shorts, wincing a little at the sensitivity.

“Yeah, you were kind of insatiable yourself.” Using the back of his hand isn’t really doing much but just spreading it all over his face, so Leon reaches behind him into his bag for a towel and wipes his face down before handing it to Raihan.

“No, it was good,” Raihan says. “It was really good. Don’t know why we don’t do that more often.”

Leon gets to his knees and pulls his leggings and shorts up, watches Raihan wipe his hands, and thinks that he if he could, he would just stay in Hammerlocke forever. His exhaustion catches up with him and he feels like he weighs a thousand pounds.

“Just… take me back to yours,” he says. Raihan turns around quickly from where he was wiping down where Leon spent himself all over the locker.

“You are staying, then?”

“Yeah,” Leon smiles.

“How long?”

“Who knows.” He shrugs. “I’ll take an extended vacation.”

Raihan chuckles and leans down, kissing Leon’s cheek.

“Thanks, love,” he says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon waves his hand at him, the foggy sensation of sleep growing ever nearer. “Now come pick me up, I’m gross.”

Raihan leans down to gather Leon in his arms.

“Sure thing, _champ_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint! If you want to follow me on Twitter I'm @FeverAndRemedy, and I'm always taking ideas for fics! Also sorry for butchering British slang.


End file.
